Chang Shan Savior: Like Him or Hate him
by SilentNinja
Summary: The Dynasty Warriors attend a meeting at Koei building and discuss what they think about Zhao Yun. Warning: Some bashing FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors nor one of the most popular novels made by Luo Guanzhong.

A/N: I thought about writing a DW fic that talks about what the other characters think of my favorite character. This fic is a 4 parter.

Chang Shan's Savior: Like him or Hate him

* * *

Koei headquarters this afternoon….

Everyone sits down in a huge circle all respectfully in their sides. (Later Han, Wei, Shu, and Wu)

"Ok, we're going to discuss an interesting topic today regarding to Zhao Yun's abuse," Zhuge Liang said.

"Where is Zhao Yun?" Cao Cao asked.

"He's not joining, because he is our primary discussion," Zhuge Liang answered as he continues, "Now, tell me what you all think about The Dragon of Chang Shan?"

Everyone gulped, but Xiahou Dun grumbles.

"Ok, how about you first Zhou Yu? He's been a nuisance to you during the campaign for Jing Nan," Zhuge Liang said.

"….whatever, I don't care for the guy. He's not…smart," Zhou Yu said.

"Ok, I take that as your opinion. Since you decide to leave yourself wounded by Cao Ren's troops," Zhuge Liang taunted.

"grrr…" Zhou Yu knew this is a pointless meeting with his most annoying rival, Xiao Qiao felt worried.

"Next is Xu Zhu," The sleeping dragon turns his attention to the sleeping tiger.

"…Huh? Oh, what are you talking about? Oh yeah, Zhao Yun. Well he's better than Ma Chao. Yawn…this is boring," Xu Zhu said.

"Oh please…why does everyone keep saying that he's better than me? If only that fattard didn't get in my way at Tong Gate!" Ma Chao complained.

"That's my bodyguard!" Cao Cao smiled as he pat Zhu in the back.

"Hmph! You won't be alive if he wasn't assigned to the battle murder!" Ma Chao said.

"That's enough, now next person is Xing Cai," Zhuge Liang points at the Empress of Shu.

"Sigh…I wish he left my husband for dead at Chang Ban. Anyway, he makes a better husband than Liu Chan," Xing Cai said.

"I told him he is more needed to me than my family. Why did he have to run towards Cao Cao's side to save my insolence child?" Liu Bei said.

"Hey brother, it's the honorable thing to do; the most inevitable of his character portrayal," Zhang Fei said.

"Dad, please do NOT defend Liu Chan's rescue," Xing Cai said.

"But, baby, that would take away the most important thing about him," Zhang Fei said.

"Amazing, even Liu Bei is not satisfied of the astonishing display of Zhao Yun's might at Chang Ban! That's why I'm supposed to obtain him. Don't worry, Liu Chan would be safe in my hands, but Zhao Yun must join me! I'll make all my soldiers like him and win the battle of chi bi!" Cao Cao said.

"Zilong will never join you Mengde!" Liu Bei said.

"Ok ok, next is Taishi Ci," Zhuge Liang said.

"I'm grateful to be his best friend since we both repelled Yuan Shao at Bei Hai," Taishi Ci said.

"Hey that's why you've been a troublesome opponent when I first met you at Jian Ye," Sun Ce said.

"Glad I choose the right person to talk about Zhao Yun. Now next person is the Tiger of Jiang Dong," Zhuge Liang said.

"Well, if I'm the Tiger of Jiang Dong, then he's the Dragon of Hei Bei!" Sun Jian said.

"Yean yeah…unlike him, I made you even stupider to get ambushed at Jiang Xia by Huang Zu. Thanks to Liu Biao following the scheme that is 'The death of the Tiger of Jiang Dong'" Yuan Shao said.

"You will fool me no more Yuan Shao because I already exposed your dishonorable plot also your brother is involved to lying to me about invading Jing!" Sun Jian said.

"In that case, Zhao Yun defect you," Liu Bei rolleyed.

"Hmph…I don't need him anymore, Yan Liang and Wen Chou are better," Yuan Shao said.

"HAHAhAHAAHAHA" Zhang Fei laughed so hard along with Guan Yu.

"Hey Yuan Sho, look out the window, Zhao Yun fans putting Yuan Shao sucks signs," Cao Cao smiled.

"WHAT!" Yuan Shao looks out the window.

"Now our next person is my friend Pang Tong," Zhuge Liang said.

"Zhao Yun is decent," Pang Tong said.

"Right on, next is Zhang He," Zhuge Liang shuddered.

"He's the most beautiful warrior ever exist and most noble-like. If only he stayed with us and win Guan Du," Zhang He said.

"I said we don't need him you faggot!" Yuan Shao shouted.

"Hey watch your mouth, senile jerk," Zhen Ji said.

"Disgusting slut, you also are no longer needed and not worthy of being my daughter in law!" Yuan Shao said.

"Haha, I can still have her and father didn't mind it, noble punk," Cao Pi taunted.

"Oh hell, can we go on…" Zhen Ji groaned.

"Ok, next is my lord Liu Bei," Zhuge Liang said.

"I don't know how to say this, but…he shall always be called my little brother. Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and I have been here because of him. Gongsun Zan's Bai Mai legacy shall be forever in our army's presence with Yun in our side against the traitors of the Han Empire," Liu Bei said.

Cao Cao did a weak clap the same thing Yuan shao does. Dong Zhuo laughs so hard hearing Liu Bei's cheesy display of "Long live the Han" speeches. The sun family on the other hand is speechless.

"Traitors of the Han Empire? You all are traitors of the people. FUCK THE HAN!" Zhang Jiao cried.

"Get out of here!" Everyone said as they throw the Yellow Turban bandit out of Koei building.

"Why even bother? He has a point. Han sucks that's why I killed it and name it the Wei Empire!" Cao Pi said.

"Shut up Pi…I never said you can abduct the Han empire by force," Cao Cao said.

"That's why I rightfully self proclaim myself emperor of Wu," Sun Quan said.

"But, I'm the founder," Sun Jian said.

"And I'm the Protector," Sun Ce said.

"Ok, next is the God of War," Zhuge Liang said.

"Me?" Lu Bu questioned.

"No, my brother you dog," Zhang Fei rolleyed.

"Zhao Yun is a man of honor. He is indeed my equal unlike the old fart," Guan Yu stares at Huang Zhong.

"You brat, learn to respect the elderly!" Huang Zhong argued.

"Ah ha! The God of War getting lectured by granddaddy," Xiahou Yuan taunted.

"Ok, next is …Sima Yi…" Zhuge Liang gives a grim look at his eternal rival.

"Oh, Kong Ming! You finally decided to pick me of all fools. Hahaha! Ok let me think…he's better than Ma Su? Isn't it obvious why you lost Jie Ting…" Sima Yi questioned with a Devil's Advocate smile.

"……." Zhuge Liang didn't speak for his failure.

"Hahaha, so it's true. You do have a lack of eye on your subjectives responsibilities and talents. Did you once cried after Zhao Yun died, "I've lost my right arm!" Hahahahah, serves you right," Sima Yi said.

"That's why…I don't…trust Zhuge Liang…" Wei Yan said.

"Zhuge Liang trusted Ma Su. Hahahah, Ma Su. Lets see, he was a one hit wonder at the Conquest of Nan Zhong," Sima Yi laughed along with his buddy Hao Zhao.

"I knew without Zhao Yun, the capture of Jie Tingwas a piece of cake. Gentlemen, I finally made a name of myself there," Zhang He said.

"Zhuge Liang, where did you order Zhao Yun to?" Liu Bei asked.

"Sigh…the yangte pass, near Chang An…" Zhuge Liang said.

"Prime Minister! I kept protesting Ma Su's camping at the mountain top along with Wang Ping, but he punished Wang Ping while not heed his advice…I told you we could of let Zhao Yun take the responsibility and have that incompetent take the pass," Jiang Wei said.

"Hahahahah, I thought you were quite smart, but the heavens have spoken. Nobody is perfect," Sima Yi said.

"My lord and Liu Chan had Feishi demote Zhao Yun after the incident," Xing Cai said.

"But, he wasn't responsible of the loss, why did my son agree the demotion. Damn, I was wrong about how he'll turn as the Shu han emperor…" Liu Bei said.

"You raised your son as a banquet junky…' Cao Cao said.

Cao Pi keeps laughing at all this insolence.

"Hey, why are you laughing, Pi. My kingdom beat you twice at the chang jiang," Sun Quan said.

"That's only because of me, Xu Sheng, Sun Shao, and Ding Feng, my lord," Lu Xun said.

"Lu Xun sooo lucky…" Zhou Tai said.

"Alright alright, I take full responsible of Zhao Yun's underrated in the Northern Campaign and made Ma Su viceroy at Xi Bei and loss. Now our next guest is Sun Shang Xiang," Zhuge Liang turns to SSX.

"Um…I'll pass," Shang Xiang tries to walk away, but Gan Ning blocks her escape route.

"Come on princess, the audience is waiting," Gan Ning grinned.

"Alright alright! He's cool, just some ordinary soldier. I don't see him more in the eye than Liu Bei," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Are you serious? Come on, you've been asking for a man worthy as a hero. And Liu Bei did nothing but running away," Gan Ning sighed.

"That's because he's in danger. He's the rightful heir to the throne, Zhao Yun is just a commoner," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Bull, I know him best brainless woman," Zhen Ji said.

"What did you say you snake woman? I could of slained you at Chi Bi?" SSX shouted.

"Ladies! LADIES!" Liu Bei tried to stop the struggle along with Cao Pi.

"I blame the novel for making Shang Xiang call Zilong names when he tries to retain Liu Chan," Xing Cai said.

"Hey she did it on purpose, which means she doesn't really like Zhao Yun. I thought she's nice, but little brother is nicer," Zhang Fei said.

"Grrr, dad, why can't he just let go of that brat?" Xing Cai complained.

"Gah! I'm not answering anymore…" Zhang Fei sighed.

"You see, sister. Liu Bei's fraction are bad for you and I'm glad you return to us," Sun Quan said.

"And you, you lied to me about my mother!" Sun Shang Xiang said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Quan is getting punched all over by his sister.

"We'll continue on the discussion in the next chapter as my boss told me," Zhuge Liang said.

"What! The author of this fic is your boss! No fair, I deserve my momentum!" Sima Yi complained.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors

Chang Shan Savior: Like Him or Hate Him part 2

* * *

Back in the Koei Headquarters…

"Ok, now we shall continue the discussion. Our next nominee is Zhang Liao," Zhuge Liang said.

"Zhao Yun, he's an excellent example of might that makes right," Zhang Liao said.

"True Might is essence to a true warrior," Lu Bu added.

"True Might…. that's what got you both captured by my army," Cao Cao taunted.

"Ok, our next guest is Lu Meng," Zhuge Liang said.

"Zhao Yun, is a perfect example of strength and intelligence," Lu Meng said.

"Hmm, but I don't see him do anything special," Lu Xun shrug.

"Ok, next person is Zhu Rong," Zhuge Liang turns at the Nan Zhong amazon.

"Well, he's prudent…unlike my husband…" Zhu Rong stares at Meng Huo.

"Oh come on that's not fair!" Meng Huo argued.

"Well Meng Huo, what do you think of Zhao Yun," Zhuge Liang asked.

"Uh…what my wife said," Meng Huo smile and pointed at his wife.

"Next is Diao Chan," Zhuge Liang said.

"Well…I don't really know what to say. I like Lu Bu better!" Diao Chan grabbing Lu Bu in the arms.

"Ok, so you think Lu Bu is better than him," Zhuge Liang said.

"Stupid beast…." Cao Cao muttered.

"Hey, you're the one stupid enough to be isolated at Pu Yang and I nearly killed you, peon!" Lu Bu shouted.

"Hahahaaha, did you not forget that I was the hooded stranger you've been talking to you idiot!" Cao Cao said.

"Yeah! I was there and we were all laughing our ass off at your stupidity. And everyone thinks I'm stupid as the novel tried to portray me. I didn't kill Cao Cao's poor best friend Xu You," Xu Zhu said.

"Lu Bu will always be like that, but I don't care anymore. He's badass, pure and simple. Now can we finish this time wasting topic," Xiahou Dun said as he defends Lu Bu.

"Fine, Dun. You're free to say anything good about that stupid beast," Cao Cao said.

"Ok, next person is oh my, it's my wife," Zhuge Liang smiled.

"Zhao Yun shows passionate effort," Huang Yue Ying said.

"Hehehe, like me my dear," Zhuge Liang said.

"Har har, look at the two lovers fare…" Sima Yi grinned.

"Pervert!" Yue Ying stared.

"Ahem…next is Xu Huang," Zhuge Liang said.

"I can't believe that overconfident punk humiliated me at Han Shui and Wang Ping defect because of him!" Xu Huang argued.

"Aww, Xu Huang, Zhao Yun did put an end to your quest for strength eh?" Sima Yi taunted.

"….." Xu Huang said nothing about his quest for strength being a waste of time after defeat of Han Shui.

"Ok, next is Zhou Tai," Zhuge Liang turns at the badass pirate.

"Zhao Yun shows true discipline, but why did he have to spoil our victory at Yi Ling?" Zhou tai said.

"Um…lets not talk about Yi Ling. Next is Lu Xun," Zhuge Liang said.

"Like I said, he isn't special and I can't believe he slain Zhu Ran…" Lu Xun sighed.

"Better luck next time. It's the price of victory," Zhuge Liang said.

"Oh boy, still the Captain Obvious, Zhuge Liang? Tell me, how do you know all this?" Zhou Yu complained.

"That is a question you must answer it yourself. Next is.." But, Zhou Yu interrupts and both got into a debate which Sima Yi took an interest to get involve.

"Sigh, this never ends. One character that means so much to the creation of Dynasty Warriors and he brought up a lot of rivals. What a man…" Zhen Ji said.

"At least, he isn't an emperor. I can't see him being one," Cao Pi said.

"Oh yeah, want the author of this fic show how you make Zhao Yun an emperor on Romance of the Three Kingdoms 7, 8, and 10 which is the hardest way to make him emperor?" Zhen Ji asked.

"Nah, not interested. Still, he'll never fit to become one as long as my ambitions tops over his elitism," Cao Pi said.

"Yeah yeah, my husband…" Zhen Ji rolleyed.

"Alright, time for the next person and it's…Wei Yan.." Zhuge Liang gives a grim look at Wei Yan.

"Zhao Yun is…badass…" Wei Yan said.

"Hahahahahahahah" All the Wei officers laugh except Cao Cao, Zhen Ji and Zhang He.

"Not a chance, he doesn't look so tough. Lucky I say, but I hate that pretty look of his. I mean, couldn't he be a bishie?" Yuan Shao said. "Look at my two men, Yan Liang and Wen Chou. They are truly badasses."

"He isn't a bishie if you put Capcom's portrayal of him on Dynasty Wars 1 and 2(Warriors of Fate), also Destiny of an emperor, he had a beard," Zhuge Liang said.

"Gosh, he knows too much! What is the secret of Zhuge Liang's intellect?" Zhou Yu questioned.

"Little brother looks mean if you piss him off," Zhang Fei said.

"As mean as Cao Cao with the spear.." Guan Yu said.

"Dynasty Tactics 2 Zhao Yun is even more meaner with the barbarian outfit," Guan Ping said.

"Ok, next is you Guan Ping," Zhuge Liang said.

"He's like a big brother," Guan Ping said.

"Ok, next is Da Qiao," Zhuge Liang turns at Sun Ce's wife.

"Well, I like Sun Ce better, because he's the little conqueror," Da Qiao said.

"Alright and it's the same said of your sister Xiao that Zhou Yu is better, same she said that Zhou Yu is better than me," Zhuge Liang said.

"Hey! You're skipping my turn!" Xiao Qiao said.

"Forget it, Xiao. You'll get the same result as before," Zhou Yu said.

"Next is Dian Wei," Zhuge Liang said.

Dian Wei turns at Xiahou Dun who is just not paying attention anymore, then he gives his response.

"I don't care if he's brave or bold, but he isn't a sissy," Dian Wei said.

"Hahaha, a sissy. That's the last thing I want to hear about that waste of talent," Yuan Shao said.

"Ok, next is Ling Tong," Zhuge Liang said.

"What about me? I don't care about some dragon as long as he is not as low as my father's murder sitting with his unpleasant foot on the table. Get some damn manners!" Ling Tong argued.

"Try me," Gan Ning said.

Ling Tong gets out of his chair with his nunchunks preparing for a final battle with Gan Ning, but is stopped by Lu Meng.

"Ok, looks like we'll be taking another break from here. Our author will like to hear from reviewers about this fic," Zhuge Liang said.

"This fic sucks…" Yuan Shao muttered.

"You tell him that, Shao," Cao Cao shrugs.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors and I don't own Koei's headquarters in Cal.

A/N: Some are offensive about our famous 5 Tiger General, based on how Koei and the Novel underrate him…a lot…he's still one of the top tiers (If you equip him with Masou Armor and Demon Band) along with Lu Bu.

Chang Shan Savior: Like Him or Hate Him part 3

* * *

Another hour at the Koei Headquarters…

"We're back and our next guest for today's topic is Cao Ren," Zhuge Liang turns to Cao Ren's side.

"Chaos must be his enemy the same as mine, so he's fine with me. I don't like Gan Ning's valor since he likes Chaos," Cao Ren said.

"Keep talking…" Gan Ning smiled.

"Zhao Yun was never proud of killing his enemies as long as they're not Han traitors like Cao Cao," Zhuge Liang said.

"….." Xiahou Dun's anger boils as this meeting is still going.

"Now now, can't you all forgive me being out of control? I did executed Dong Cheng and the emperor's wife, but my men wanted them perished, I wanted to bash them out of the capital!" Cao Cao pledged.

"Then if you're the prime minister of the Han, why are your thugs calling you the emperor in front of the real emperor?" Liu Bei questioned.

"They're just toying with me, it's nothing serious! Really!" Cao Cao said.

"You scoundrel, I'll never forgive you on that," Liu Bei shouted.

"Alright, that's enough. Now our next person is Jiang Wei," Zhuge Liang said.

"He's the best there is at what he does," Jiang Wei said.

"Excuse me?" Lu Bu, Zhang Liao, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Wei Yan, Zhou Tai, Gan Ning, Cao Pi, and Xu Huang all stare at Tian Shui's last hope.

"No, I'm the best!" Lu Bu claimed.

"No no, my brother Guan Yu is the best," Zhang Fei said.

"Rotten brats, I'm the best!" Huang Zhong said.

"Old geezer, I had you killed during Yi Ling…" Zhou Tai muttered.

"I am the best! I took down my enemies in a mere month!" Sun Jian cried.

"Gentlemen…the only best three kingdoms officers are…" Cao Cao pointed at himself then the Zhao Yun poster.

"Hey, what about me! I was the one that took down Cao Cao's fleet in Chi Bi!" Zhou Yu said.

"That is because you cooperate with me," Zhuge Liang said.

"WHY YOU! I can't believe I'm part of this stupid meeting you presented," Zhou Yu complained.

"You all are fools! Just who killed the three kingdoms era? It's meeeee," Sima Yi grinned.

"Fuck Jin Dynasty!" Cao Pi argued.

"Mahahahah, after all this time, it was so easy using you and your own children," Sima Yi laughed.

"I can't believe you depend on this traitor, Pi! Why didn't you listen to my advisor Jia Xu!" Cao Cao said.

"I'm glad China wasn't unify by Wei Kingdom, but Jin," Zhuge Liang admitted.

"Hmph, could have had me won the battle of Guan Du, Cao Cao," Yuan Shao said.

"Shut up…" Cao Cao shrugs.

"Our next person is Sun Ce," Zhuge Liang said.

"Hey, he's cool with me. Can't see why he isn't well liked consider those great deeds? Man, I should of killed the rest of Xu Gong's men when they ambushed me," Sun Ce said.

"Hahahah, you want to know who send them?" Cao Cao asked.

"Who?" Sun Ce said.

"Me…ahaha, even the great Hero of Chaos defeated the Little Conqueror by just sending three assassins," Cao Cao said.

"You and your schemes, Mengde…" Liu Bei muttered.

"You and your fake imperial birth," Cao Cao glares at Xuande.

"Next is Sun Quan," Zhuge Liang said.

"He's just an ordinary commoner. Well since all my warriors are scholars except Gan Ning…," Sun Quan said.

"Zilong took the same school as Gongsun Zan and I did a long time ago before he went there," Liu Bei said.

"I took lessons until some corrupted scumbags burned my records and became a convict," Guan Yu said.

"Man…I don't see our army that smart, just arrogant andsarcastic like Mr. I Wanna Avenge My Father right here," Gian Ning pointed at Ling Tong.

"…." Ling Tong fury boils.

"Just who beat Cao Cao's army on land?" Gan Ning smiled.

"Long Live Ru Xu Kou…." Zhou Tai praised.

"Hmph…" Ling Tong didn't look at the two pirates whom his father called "Pirate scum".

"Next is Huang Zhong," Zhuge Liang said.

"He's like a son to me, learns to respect elderly extremely well and I thank him for saving me back there at Han Shui," Huang Zhong said.

"Stupid old man, if it wasn't your mistake, that guy wouldn't have come to your rescue and humiliate me!" Xu Huang argued.

"Quiet, you said you dislike cowardice, why ambush me just like all the peons who would do that," Huang Zhong stares at both Xu Huang and Zhou Tai.

"Ok, we'll stop right here and finish this in the next hour. My boss has to take care of some business," Zhuge Liang

"Tell me about this boss? What does he think of Zhao Yun?" Sima Yi asked.

"That will be answered on the next chapter," Zhuge Liang said.

To be concluded…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chang Shan Savior: Like Him or Hate Him part 4

* * *

The final hours at the Koei Headquarters… 

"Can we hurry up with this meeting? I have a war council soon," Yuan Shao complained.

"We're almost finish and I promise you this is going to be the most entertaining, because the boss has been waiting for this chapter to finally end the entire discussion," Zhuge Liang said.

"Oooh, I can't wait…NOT," Zhou Yu rolleyed.

"Alright, Dong Zhuo, it's your turn," Zhuge Liang said.

"Gah! Why does it take so long for my turn to show up? Zhao Yun doesn't kill his own lord by conspiring with a rat!" Dong Zhuo said.

"…….." Zhuge Liang said.

"Guess what you pig, everyone is glad that I chopped all those 400 pound body of yours to put an end to your greedy needs. By the way, don't ever take my woman away from me you scum!" Lu Bu said as he throws Dong Zhuo out of the window like they did with Zhang Jiao.

"That takes care of the meddling troublemaker," Yuan Shao sighed.

"Ok, our next person is Huang Gai," Zhuge Liang said.

Huang Gai stares at Zhou Yu and remembers the infamous fake defect plot.

"Um, as a servant of the three generations of the Sun family, I still remember that one incident between Zhou Yu and I," Huang Gai said. Zhou Yu spits his wine in shock and turns face to face at the veteran Wu general.

"Gai…" Sun Jian worried.

"I'll have my fullest respects of Zhao Yun like Huang Zhong said, he's very respectful and well caring with the elderly. Doesn't go too far hurting me with…with those eyes and words," Huang Gai slowly leaves the room crying.

"Huang Gai, I didn't mean it! The plot is suppose to be an act. I do respect…." Zhou Yu turns to see everybody looking at him.

"Is that supposed to be a genius plan?" Sima Yi whispered at Zhuge Liang.

"One that was too risky, he could of stick with the fire strategy, but he decided the different with distraction…" Zhuge Liang said.

"Curse you Zhuge Liang, this is all your fault!" Zhou Yu argued.

"Yeah yeah, I'm awe of that plot you're doing, but shouldn't you tone down the risks of making it too real. We can still see most of those wounds on Gai today," Zhuge Liang said.

"How could I be so stupid to notice it is a plot? Blast, I knew Chi Bi was a fluke! Both of you had to make me look stupid in order to survive," Cao Cao said.

"Alright, next is Xiahou Yuan," Zhuge Liang said.

"If only Zhao Yun raided Gui Yang faster than me. He handle quick raids alright, but not as good as mine," Xiahou Yuan said.

"We love giving him quick raids," Zhuge Liang smiled.

"No wonder he's getting so powerful," Zhang He said.

"Indeed, now our next person is Ma Chao," Zhuge Liang said.

"He's an expertise in cavalry, although my Xi Liang cavalry can outrun his," Ma Chao said.

"Xi Liang's biggest loser who couldn't stop falling to my fake handwriting on Han Shui's defection…" Cao Cao muttered.

"Who cares about that traitor; never forget I'm the only Shu General who ever captured Chang An," Ma Chao said with such pride of his clan.

Wei generals cough at Ma Chao's arrogance. Then Zhuge Liang prepares to announce his next guest, but not before Ma Chao asks the biggest question about Zhao Yun.

"By the way, why didn't he accept my proposal to marry my sister Yun Lu?" Ma Chao asked.

"You have a sister?" Zhang Fei shocked.

"I'm afraid Ma Yun Lu doesn't exist in the novel and history. She's only a one time bonus for Zhao Yun's personality," Zhuge Liang said.

"Even thought, I'm fiction. I'm with Ma Chao on this one. Why didn't Zhao Yun marry her?" Diao Chan said.

"Sigh, he doesn't feel like needing a woman to settle down more than worrying about becoming a man without honor. Hint why he didn't marry Lady Fan," Liu Bei said.

"He didn't want to marry Lady Fan, because that will make him like Cao Pi who just married Zhen Ji after Cao Cao occupied Ye," Zhuge Liang said.

"Ha, he's a coward when it comes to women," Cao Pi taunted. The Wei empress hits her husband in the head with her flute to mind his own business.

"Ow! Now I know why I dumped you for Lady Gao," Cao Pi shuddered.

"Hmph!" Zhen Ji didn't want to comment anymore.

"So for the record, he married Sun Ruan Er by some sort of match making or was picked as his random concubine," Zhuge Liang said.

"Or in other words, a soccer mom," Cao Cao said.

"Ack! I'm glad I'm not a soccer mom," Sun Shang Xiang said while hugging Liu Bei like crazy which gets on Sun Quan's nerves.

"Blame it all on the amount of Mary Sue's Zilong being paired with," Guan Yu stare down the window at the amount of Zhao Yun fangirls. He wishes he has his own share of fangirls, but most of his popularity are with the guys.

"Why can't fangirls like me? I'm the most funniest person in three kingdoms next to this overrated cockroach man right here," Zhang Fei sighed.

"You dare call The Might Lu Bu a cockroach man," Lu Bu prepares to trash the cobra commando, but Diao Chan stopped him.

"How about you Lu Bu, what do you think of Zhao Yun. It's your turn." Zhuge Liang smiled.

"I'm the strongest man under heaven, but Zhao Yun should be the bravest man under heaven," Lu Bu said.

"Yawn…overrated man under heaven shall do," Zhang Fei glared.

"Lu Bu vs Zhang Fei only 49.99 on pay pre view!" Gan Ning announced.

"I pay to watch that right now!" Sun Ce said.

"People! Now is not the time to fight over the title of "The strongest man under heaven", but we're talking about "The greatest warrior ever told" Zhuge Liang said.

"The greatest warrior ever told…." Xiahou Dun is alittle amused.

"I like The Loneliest Warrior better," Yuan Shao said with a sarcastic smile.

"We all our friends of Zhao Yun, he isn't lonely as the damn games turns him out to be," Zhang Fei said.

"Then why does Koei always portray him like Ryu saying, "This is the end of my journey," when you defeat him?" Lu Xun questioned.

"I thought brother Liu is the Ryu, Zhao Yun is more like Terry Bogard of Dynasty warriors," Guan Yu said.

"Such potential warrior, I want him on my force now!" Cao Cao ordered his men.

"Never!" Liu Bei protested.

"Cousin is like the Bison and Geese Howard of the game," Cao Ren said.

"Or Magneto," Dian Wei said.

"Then Zhao Yun is Wolverine," Jiang Wei said.

"Now we're comparing Zhao Yun to comic book characters and other fighting games…" Zhou Yu felt annoyed.

"Then you can be Spiderman, Zhou Yu," Zhuge Liang smirked.

"Ha! Like I know that great power comes with great responsibility," Zhou Yu said.

"Now back on topic. Cao Pi, you're next," Zhuge Liang said.

"Me? A man far more ambitious than a uncivil vagabond," Cao Pi assumed.

"So, what do you think about him?" Zhuge Liang asked. Cao Pi looks at his rivaled father and his wife, then everyone else.

"His masou mode is the most boring, next to Lu Meng. He is not ambitious as one such as myself. But, from the looks of where he's going. Searching for a lord worth serving, however, he himself could of made a ruler out of him. Such a shy guy I don't consider him my rival," Cao Pi said.

"We know…" Zhuge Liang shrugs as he continues listening.

Everyone felt silence as Pi tells his opinion about The Little Dragon. Cao Cao finds it hard to see why Zhao Yun isn't special.

"Father always keep talking about him after Chang Ban, but I don't see that surprising when saving some idiot prick who is suppose to be my rival in unify the land," Cao Pi said as he continues, " But, the author of this fanfic couldn't stop writing about him as if he's evolving his favorite character into an ambitious ruler on that Kingdom Under Fire story."

As he finishes talking, all the Shu officers besides Zhuge Liang stare at him with dissatisfying moods.

"Don't get me started? You peons lost your kingdom because you don't look at him dependable as your great strategist. That's why I've been waiting to long at Jie Ting to face the man, but all I get is this savage loud mouth over there who is a torn on my side," Cao Pi points at Ma Chao.

"Come on, I'll take you right here, right now Cao Pi," Ma Chao argued.

"Hey jackass, how does it feel to lose twice against my navy? We're 3-0 in sea battle," Sun Quan said. Cao Pi feels more anguish hearing from his imperial rival.

"Ah Shut Up, unlike you, I don't sit out on my throne scared to show myself to my enemies as you are too afraid to confront Liu Bei in a one on one battle in Yi Ling," Cao Pi talked back.

"I've always stood before my enemies and survived the stupid beast at Pu Yang," Cao Cao praised himself.

"Lord Cao Cao, your grace is immeasurable!" All of Wei officers except Cao Pi and Sima Yi cried.

"Heavens have spoken and I'm it chosen one," Cao Cao said.

"Why is this guy so full of himself," Zhou Yu rolleyed.

"What are you talking about? You're nothing but another eunuch," Yuan Shao said.

"How about you Yuan Shao, what do you think of your former best soldier?" Zhuge Liang said.

"He's a stubborn fool who can't see through the true! I am the most worthy he must obey! I don't care what his opinion is about me taking Ye from Han Fu and having Zhen Ji married to my son Xi," Yuan Shao said.

"YUAN SHAO SUCKS! YUAN SHAO SUCKS!" the crowd from below shouted.

"That's right you filthy uneducated morons! Keep chanting, it's not going to change the fact that I'm the most underrated ruler of three kingdoms and my side of "Two powers collide at Guan Du" Is the most easiest and fun worthy scenario in three kingdoms 10! You all shall learn to respect me more than Cao Cao himself," Yuan Shao said.

"Snap…" Cao Cao cuts the attention span.

"When I come back from the humiliation at Guan Du, you won't be taking all the credit anymore Cao Cao," Yuan Shao then turns at Zhen Ji, "And I'm going to give you a spanking whore!"

"Make sure you camp your supply depot some where hard to find," Cao Cao smirks.

"There won't be anymore supply depots, but I'll bring my latest creation that will put you and your annoying army out of my misery," Yuan Shao said.

"Ooh, I can't wait. I'm scared…not!" Cao Cao smiled.

"Ok, our next…" But, Yuan Shao is not finished as he interrupts the sleeping dragon.

"I taught that fool how to fight in impossible numbers like that happened in Chang Ban, I taught him everything, I mean everything that lead the path to Liu Bei's destiny he keeps whining about like a crybaby. So I should be taking credit for the foundation of Shu!" Yuan Shao said.

"Yawn, can we skip Yuan Shao for someone better?" Zhang Fei asked.

"I'm about to call out Cao Cao. He's next," Zhuge Liang said.

"Finally! Before I go, I have a list of gifts I want to bring from The Dragon of Chang Shan. Oh here is the biggest gift, a grand banquet with all of the most beautiful women my wife found. If that's not enough, I allow each and every region lords to join. As long as you stay in my side, I'll make you as one of my sons," Cao Cao finished.

"Hmph…" Cao Pi looks away from his dear father.

"Plug, PLUG PULL THE DAMN PLUG KONG MING!" Liu Bei ordered.

"I can't, it's not even my boss orders," Zhuge Liang shrugs.

"Ha! Even Bill Gates is the true identity of Master Chief in Halo. I'll say I'm the true worthy master for Zhao Yun. I can even make him a grand general, which you so called Han Loyalist didn't approve. Just look at how I made the man Zhang Liao is," Cao Cao said.

"This is as bad as Darth Vader revealed as Luke's father…" Sun Ce whispered at Taishi Ci.

"PULL THE GODDAMN PLUG NOW!" Liu Bei scream. He can't believe he's hearing the horror…the…horror.

"I agree that Zhao Yun is the greatest warrior ever told. Another perfect match to Sun Tzu, Lao Tzu, Wu Qi, and all that ancient greatness before us! Even Maximus from Gladiator movie fears Zhao Yun," Cao Cao said.

"Gladiator! That's my favorite movie!" Gan Ning said.

"King Arthur fears Zhao Yun!" Cao Cao continues.

"Ok…next.." But, Cao Cao just keep giving matches.

"Bruce Lee fears Zhao Yun!" Cao Cao said.

It keeps going and going, as Xiahou Dun isn't even listening.

"Wyatt Earp fears Zhao Yun! And all those greatest legends! Even Masashi Miyamoto and that stupid beast Lu Bu. Oh Zhao Yun was too young to go in the front lines at that time, but I love to see him rip Lu Bu a new one. Headlines say, "The mightiest warrior defeated at the hands of the dragon child!" Cao Cao laughed so hard. It's not even funny to Liu Bei while everyone is speechless. Zhen Ji just bangs her head at the table embarrassed.

"Alright, we get your point Cao Cao. Next is Zuo Ci," Zhuge Liang said.

"Zuo Ci! Why isn't that annoying old man isn't in the meeting?" Cao Cao asked.

Zuo Ci suddenly appears out of nowhere by teleport.

"This annoying old man has listened to the Hero of Chao's trash talking long enough. You should fear me Cao Cao. I lead to your demise," Zuo Ci said coldly.

"It's Zhao Yun's favorite sage, Master Zuo Ci! The word of the future himself," Liu Bei said.

"I've always watched you a lot Liu Bei, but I should of know you care more of your brothers, but Zhao Yun continues to keep that ambition of Han restoration above his own ego unlike Zhuge Liang. Zhao Yun is what I call "General without a weakness" Zuo Ci said.

"General without a weakness…." Xiahou Dun muttered.

"He has no weakness which I have. That is the truest of words. Even Wiseman Sima Hui would agree," Zhuge Liang said.

"As for you Cao Pi. Zhao Yun puts his talents above his ego. That's why you can hardly see through his ambitious side," Zuo Ci said.

"Yeah yeah, like I said. His masou mode is so boring. Look at his so called 'worthy' master lost his edge at Yi Ling," Cao Pi said.

"Sigh…." Liu Bei is saddened and he can only get his little brother to forgive him.

"It happened to Gongsun Zan, that's why these events will lead him to awake his ambitions inside the talent within him," Zuo Ci said.

"I told you he should of joined me!" Cao Cao shouted.

"No, he should of no better to leave my side to that waste of talent Lame Horse General," Yuan Shao said.

"Koei screwed Zhao Yun in Dynasty Warriors 5," Zhang Fei shook his head.

"Which officer Koei focused way WAY too much," Zhou Yu asked.

Everyone turns at Lu Bu's attention.

"What! I'm supposed to be the toughest sob in the game!" Lu Bu pledged.

Not only Lu Bu, but also they turn at the next officer before him.

"What! I'm supposed to be the man who saved Wu!" Lu Xun said.

"I taught you how to save Wu…" Zhou Yu said.

After that, they turn at the Hero of Chaos himself.

"Eh! Although, I have the most respect…" Cao Cao calmly don't panic.

Then they look at the Tiger of Jiang Dong based on his masou mode.

"Ok ok, I'll stay dead…" Sun Jian muttered.

"Shouldn't I be the one to have 8 stages and my father should have 6?" Sun Ce said.

Then they all turn at the land's most influential couple.

"Errr.." Shang Xiang and Liu Bei look nervous.

Those key factors are what keeps the DW games popular.

"Wait, which opponent is currently Zhao Yun's rival right now?" Zhang Fei asked.

They all point at Lu Xun, which leaves him wide vulnerable to think of a way out of this. Cao Pi laughs so hard as the rest of the 5 Tiger Generals. Xiahou Dun still isn't paying attention while looking down on the table with a cold aura around him.

"Hey fireboy, good luck if Zhao Yun became hyper mode as deadly as Hao Lu Gate Lu Bu which he isn't in Chang Ban," Gan Ning pats his companion in the back.

"Err, wait…Koei was lazy to even put him in Yi Ling! My rival is Jiang Wei!" Lu Xun begged.

"Zhao Yun vs Lu Xun, that's the WORST rivalry…." Zhou Tai said.

"That really….sucks…" Wei Yan added.

"Zhuge Liang…tell me about this, does the author allow Shuist bashing here?" Zhou Yu asked.

"Why of course, you're free to keep bashing me," Zhuge Liang answered.

"All I can say is you have to be the most bull, lying, and despicable, meddling strategist of all time! Tell me, how the hell you took Jiang Ling from me? We're the ones who beaten Cao Ren's troop," Zhou Yu said.

"I've found Cao Cao's documents he left around Hua Rong, those are actual REAL documents. Which is the best thing since bread and butter. What you did is…put yourself in the risk of dying. Why paint yourself a target by Cao Ren?" Zhuge Liang questioned.

"You're petty games won't work on me…," Zhou Yu said.

"He should have kept his mouth shut if he didn't want to get wounded! Although, we fall for his fake death until a few months later he is at death's door," Cao Ren said.

"Still trying to create the two kingdoms, Zhou Yu? We were going to leave Wu kingdom as a new country when we restore the Han empire. Why Jing? Why?" Guan Yu said.

"So we can beat you, Guan Yu," Lu Meng said.

"Hmph…" Guan Yu turns away and watch as the next person begins to talk about Zhao Yun.

"Damn, we're now in the very last part of this meeting and it's finally your turn Xiahou Dun…" Zhuge Liang said.

"…….." Xiahou Dun looks up at everyone. He can sense fear in his victims as he begins his speech.

"Well, you've been different to us since after Bo Wang Po. So go on, Xiahou Dun," Cao Cao said.

"Where's the spectator camera?" Xiahou Dun asked.

"It's at the corner of this room hiding. Oh I forgot, Zhao Yun is watching us the entire day on that camera. He is in a room somewhere. I don't know, but the boss knows," Zhuge Liang said.

"Zhao Yun! If you're watching, hhahahaha, you got some balls hearing everybody calling you a lot of names and stuff. I have to admit you are the greatest warrior ever told. Yes the greatest who will soon meet the deadliest warrior ever told! Since you slained En, Xiahou Shang askes me if I'm going to avenge his father and I answered yes," Xiahou Dun said.

"Come on, Dun. It was a warrior's death much like the stupid beast here who is staring me in the eye and the Xi Liang moron…" Cao Cao said.

"I don't care what it is! He's a murder! You hear me! A MURDER like this man over there Guan Yu is!" Xiahou Dun shouted.

"In all honesty, Dun. They're just getting in my way and your cousin approves my departure! Forgive me if I slained your friend," Guan Yu said.

"You see this blade? For years and years I've fought to bring order to this land! Zhao Yun, you will be my latest victim to this blade…I want you to scream. SCREAM! My blade will tear that pretty face of yours. You'll soon see why I lost this eye," Xiahou Dun said.

Xiahou Dun grabs Zhuge Liang in the collar; however, the Sleeping Dragon is calm even when the presence of Dun's bad attitude puts him in unpredictable fear.

"Where is he right now?" Xiahou Dun asked.

"I told you, I have no idea. But, he's somewhere here and only the boss knows where," Zhuge Liang replied.

"Sigh, Dun, I think it's Zhen Ji's turn now," Cao Cao said.

"No…I think I had enough of the debate except you" Zhen Ji points at her husband, "Swear you never look at Lady Gao as long as I stay away from your brother."

"I'm the emperor, empress has no power above me," Cao Pi said.

"I had the power to ruin your entire kingdom which already happening starting with our son. You took my son away from me when I died," Zhen Ji said.

"Blah blah blah…" Cao Pi plugs his fingers in his ears not listening another single word from his beloved first wife.

Xiahou Dun quickly leaves the room slamming the door closed very hard to find where Zhao Yun's hidden room is.

"So, I guess it's my turn right?" Gan Ning asked.

"Yes, since I already know what Zhen Ji thinks of Zhao Yun, so it's your turn," Zhuge Liang said.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Zhou Yu asked. Sima Yi wants to know also. Zhuge Liang put them in the corner quietly with him so nobody will hear. Then the two strategist said "Ooooooh…"

The three strategists stare at Cao Pi.

"Huh, you got a problem with me?" Cao Pi asked.

"It's nothing, now Gan Ning, as the final person, what do you think of Zhao Yun," Zhuge Liang turns at Gan Ning.

"He's a man of valor. The coolest person I ever meet next to Sun Ce of course," Gan Ning said.

"Oh, he's so cool! Yeah right…" Cao Pi muttered.

Xiahou Dun finally returns. Pissed as always.

"Where is he!" Xiahou Dun asked. This even put the mighty Lu Bu in fear. Dun was never this…. psychotic.

Later they heard a terrible noise coming from outside.

"Oh my god! Is that General Dun's beautiful sports car!" Zhang He said as Dun looks at the horror. His precious car trashed. It was worth a lot of money.

"WHERE IS HEE?" Xiahou Dun races outside to see his precious car ruined.

"Well, that ends the meeting. Oh and before we leave, my boss wants to talk it out on the TV displayed," Zhuge Liang turns on the TV where SilentNinja is Live.

"Thank You, Master Zhuge Liang. Everyone is having a great time I see. Especially Xiahou Dun. Zhao Yun left has left building and he wants to say thank you all for giving your opinions about him. Before he left, he wants to tell his lord Liu Bei that he is now the new ruler of Shu Han, because the people are tired of Liu Chan and hope he'll revive the previous Han emperor Liu Xian who is still alive from the fangs of Cao Pi," SilentNinja said.

"And everyone thinks I killed the Han emperor….He's whining at Chen Liu begging for his imperial uncle to save him," Cao Pi said.

"Cao Pi, Zhao Yun didn't just trash Xiahou Dun's car, he also destroy a property of yours which I can't believe you spend all that money for…." SilentNinja said.

"NO! He couldn't have….NO! NOOO!" Cao Pi races to his million dollar home estate, which is bigger than his father's.

"Where did he spend all that money for," Diao Chan asked Zhen Ji.

"Everything he talks about more than my love for him…" Zhen Ji replied.

"And Yuan Shao, your secret weapon has been blown to bits. Thanks to Zhao Yun, he save Cao Cao's forces from getting a loss at Guan Du rematch." SilentNinja said.

"That's the last straw! All units prepare for the hunt of my most annoying traitor!" Yuan Shao said.

"Thank you all and what I think of my favorite character? He's a man of many talents, not as ambitious as others, but he is not an egomaniac and he also the Wei killer," SilentNinja said.

"Then who is the Shu killer?" Xu Huang argued.

"There is only one and that young man before you is standing there...Lu Xun," SilentNinja said. Everyone stares at Lu Xun with shocking looks. The Wei generals all look pissed off despite how much Zhao Yun done to them.

"Uh...I got a date to catch. BYE!" Lu Xun ran out of the room just when Xu Huang, Lu Bu, Dian Wei, Xu Zhu, the remaining 5 tiger generals chase after him.

"Lucky brat!" Huang Zhong shouted when the chase is on. The Wu generals are helpless.

Xiahou Dun outside is still screaming, "Where is He!" as the screen fade to black and the credits Panther Productions closes.

The End….(Don't miss the next chapters of KUF:Crimson Tide and the latest on the battle royal fic)


End file.
